Homeless Demon
by Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seorang Grimmjow memiliki iblis supr imut?summary sucks.my first story
1. The Cute Devil

Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs :wah,akhirnya,jadi juga,cerita ini(air mata terharu)

Grimmjow :ahk,ni motor,eh salah author,ini sudah sinting,jadi harap dimaklumi ya!

Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs :eh,enak aja,aku masih waras,ya kan',readers?

Grimmjow :ah,mending,baca fic aneh ini,ok?

xXx

Homeless Demon

Don't like,don't read

Let's begin,shall we?

xXx

"Nah,sekarang kalian ngaku,siapa yang melakukannya?jawab!"teriak seorang guru yang bernama Sontoloyo,eh salah Soifon.(author disuzumebachi)"Kan sudah kubilang,bu!Bukan aku!titik,gak pake koma!"jawab murid yang kira-kira berumur 13 tahunan saphirenya menunjukan amarah."Kamu,ya!berani ngelawan guru,ya!hah!"teriak (Bu Guru)Soifon sambil mencambuk meja dengan tali yang bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaques langsung ketakutan.

"Makanya tuh,jangan sok preman,tuh lu takut,kan"jawab murid setinggi bambu yang bernama Nnoitra."apa?lu yang takut,dasar tangkai sapu!"jawab Grimmjow kesal."apa?dasar macan ompong!"jawab Nnoitra kesal(juga)."dasar pengecut!"balas Grimmjow."dasar kucing garong!"kata Nnoitra mulai terpancing emosi."udah diem!"teriak Soifon menengahi pertarungan sengit mereka."Nah,Nnoitra,Sapu halaman sekolah!nah,lu,kucing garong,bediri di TPKS(tempat pembuangan khusus sekolah)gak boleh pulang sampai 1 jam!"Grimmjow menelan adalah tempat yang berbahaya.

X.X.X

"Ah,sial amat,aku hari ini,masa' Nnoitra yang mecahin vas bunga yang dengan mudah bisa didapat di Tong sampah,aku yang dihukum di tempat nista ini!God,Why,WHY?"umpat Grimmjow ,TPKS ini sudah terkenal dengan baunya yang mengerikan,membuat semua orang yang masuk kesini hampir pingsan,tak terkecuali orang ini.

"nyunguuu.."suara yang aneh langsung menoleh ke arah sumber ,tidak ada siapa-siapa."Suara apa itu,ya?"gumam Grimmjow."Nyuuu..."suara itu muncul lagi."Ih,siapa sih?"perlahan,Grimmjow menoleh ke belakangnya,dan ada kotak yang bergerak-gerak!

"AAAAAAAAKHHHHHHH!"teriak Grimmjow histeris karena melihat kotak bergerak-gerak."oh,oke,tenang Grimm,aku harus mencari tahu apa isi kotak itu!"Kata Grimmjow memberanikan ,Ia membuka kotak itu dan...

"Nyuuuu...Nyu?"ternyata,isinya seekor Iblis kelelawar yang imut!"Wah,imoettt banget!"teriak Grimmjow tapi bukan karena histeris,tapi karena gemes!Ia pun mengendong iblis mungil itu."Nyuuuuuuu."Makhluk itu pun mengemut tangan yang sadar kalau Iblis itu lapar,mengambil roti eclair dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Iblis itu."Nih,makan,ya"

"Nyuu,makacih,nyu!"Jawab Iblis mungil itu sambil melahap roti tersebut,dalam sekejab mata,roti itu habis tak bersisa."Wah,kamu sudah berapa hari gak makan,emh...-"Grimmjow sedikit bingung bagaimana cara memanggil iblis itu."Ulquiolla"jawab Iblis itu dengan bahasa anak kecil"Ulquiolla Cifel"Grimmjow tersenyum"Namaku Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques,salam kenal,Ulquiorra"dia menggengam tangan mungil tatapan matanya,ia sangat senang,Mata Ulquiorra yang indah itu berkilau

"Uhk,pengen kucabut matamu itu,biar bisa dijual dan-akhhhhhhh!"teriak Grimmjow itu memberikan dua bola matanya!"Nah"jawab Iblis itu lugu sambil memberikan kedua bola matanya."Akhh,pake,pake,pake,matamu!"teriak Grimmjow panik sambil mendorong tangan Ulquiorra yang memegang bola matanya,berusaha memasukan matanya ,Iblis itu memakai bola matanya kembali,"Akh,kamu ini,bikin aku jantungan aja,masa'aku bercanda,kamu anggap serius"kata Grimmjow sambil mengelus kepala Ulquiorra."Habis,kukira kamu beneran mau"balas iblis tersebut."Loh,nada bicara mu tuh,kok jadi perfect?tadi suaranya,suaranya macem anak kecil"tanya Grimmjow heran.

Grimmjow pun melihat ke atas langit."ah,sudah,ah,pulang"ketika ia mau melangkah pergi ,langkahnya tertahan oleh Ulquiorra"Pliss,jangan tinggalin aku..."pintanya tersenyum,"Baiklah,aku bawa pulang kamu ya"perlahan,digendongnya iblis itu,lalu ditempatkan ke pundaknya,Grimmjow pun melihat sekeliling,dan pandangannya pun tertuju pada skateboard tua yang berada di sekitar tumpukan sampah."Ah,pake ini pulang aja,ah"Ia pun naik ke skateboard untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dengan Membawa Iblis yang Imut ini

To

Be

Continoued

Author note:nah,ini,nih cerita pertama saia,jadi plis review ya,apapun itu,tapi kritiknya jangan pedes-pedes ya,nanti perutnya mules(?)

Nah,Bye-Bye!


	2. Give Back My Demon

Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs :Ah,Akhirnya Update!tapi ga ada yang review,hwaaaa!

Ulquiorra :Ya iya gak ada,orang baru lu publish,eh,besoknya langsung update,ya gak ada yang baca!

Grimmjow :Iya,nih,mo-ih,maksudnya author ni sudah sinting pangkat 10 jadi,jangan dihiraukan,ya!

Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs :Aha,ketara ya,Grimmy,gak bisa bilang author!maunya motor trus!oh,ya,tentang Iblis Ulquiorra itu anggap aja chibi segunda etapa,ya.

Ulquiorra :Hah,aku jadi chibi,segunda etapa pulak!

Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs :Mendingan itu,daripada murcielago,pake gaun,tuh.

Murcielago :Berani-beraniya ngejek aku,ya,kamu!cero oscuras!

Ulqu10Rr4's 3yEs :NO!(gosong)

Grimmjow :Daripada ribut terus,mending baca fic aneh nan abal ini,ya!

xXx

Homeless Demon

Don't like,don't read

Let's begin,shall we?

xXx

Grimmjow pun bersama Ulquiorra pulang ke ,Ia akan pulang sendiri,tapi berkat adanya iblis ini,ia tidak pulang sendiri lagi,setidaknya punya teman untuk ngerumpi(?)dan hidupnya akan lebih waras?Oh,tidak seperti kejadian ini.

Grimmjow dengan berbekal skateboard dari TPKS,pulang dengan nasib tidak?Ia(hampir) menabrak gerobak ramen,dan Grimmjow pun menuai amarah sang penjual."Kamu ini,hati-hati,dong!Makanya,jalan pake mata!"marah empunya gerobak ramen."Maaf,pak,tapi,saya bukan jalan,saya naik skateboard,pak."Jawab Grimmjow dongkol."Eh,kamu,udah dimarahin,masih mau melawan,memang ya,anak sekarang gak ada sopannya!"marah si tukang jual pun cepat-cepat kabur dari bapak itu menggunakan skateboardnya,meninggalkan asap di tempat bapak itu."Uhuk,uhuk,memang ya,anak sekarang!"Umpat si tukang jual ramen.

Oke,mari lihat kejadian lain,Grimmjow hampir menabrak nenek pun marah-marah,namun Grimmjow sudah pergi ntah kemana."Maaf,ya,nek!"teriak nenek pun hanya bisa pasrah."Ulqui,kenapa ya,nasibku tragis kali?"tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra(yang di pundaknya)"Mungkin nasibmu,dan-EHHHH!"Teriak ,Grimmjow ditabrak(atau menabrak?)mobil sport."Grimm,kamu baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ulquiorra yang ketimpa ,Grimmjow,gak kenapa-kenapa,cuman kelindas saja.(yah,sama ajaa!)"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa,kok"Jawab keluarlah si pemilik mobil,lalu ia berkata,

"Kamu,ya anak kecil,mau dipukul,ya?"Marah si pemilik mobil itu,Grimmjow tahu persis,siapa itu,dia adalah Ayahnya Nnoitra,Kaname pun melihat sekelilingnya,matanya(bukannya Tosen buta?)tertuju pada Ulquiorra,yang dari tadi ketimpa batu,"Ah,benda ini imut sekali,mungkin ini dendanya,anak kecil."Tosen pun mengambil tahu bahwa dia diculik,mulai berteriak seperti kelelawar ketakutan,"Akh...lepasin!"teriaknya"GRIMMJOW!"teriaknya pertama-tama terpaku disana dengan mata melotot,barulah ia sadar,bahwa iblis mungil itu diculik,Ia cepat-cepat naik skateboardnya,mengikuti jejak mobil sport itu.

X.X.X

Ulquiorra hanya bisa pasrah,ia pasrah karena ia telah diculik,diletakan di bagian belakang mobil,dan tentunya diikat dengan rantai agar tidak bisa pun ketakutan,badannya gemetaran,dia takut,nasibnya nanti akan lebih buruk daripada di TPKS,dia takut nanti dia kesepian lagi seperti ,tadi ia sudah menemukan orang yang mau membawanya pulang,menemaninya,Orang itu,adalah paling takut kalau ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Grimmjow lagi."takut...,aku takut"Air matanya yang bening mengalir.

"Ulqui,ULQUIORRA!"teriakan itu,suara itu,Grimmjow!tak ragu,Ulquiorra pun mengintip dari kaca mobil,tampak,Grimmjow mengejar mobil itu sambil meneriakan mata senang pun mengalir dari matanya,ia tidak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti sekarang ini sebelumnya,ada orang yang berusaha menolongnya,Ulquiorra merasa sangat tersentuh,ia pun berteriak keras-keras"GRIMMJOW!AKU DISINI!".Grimmjow yang mendengarnya,langsung bereaksi,Ia cepat-cepat mengejar mobil itu,dan akhirnya,ia pun memanjat mobil itu,dan,menekan atap mobil itu keras-keras,berusaha pengendara,Tosen,langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di gang kecil(memang gang itu kecil,kan?).Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya,dan terkejut melihat Grimmjow di atas mobilnya.

"Apa,maksudmu,anak kecil?"tanya Tosen dengan nada geram."Kembalikan Ulquiorra!"teriak Grimmjow,lalu ia turun dan menendang Tosen,Ia pun mencekek Tosen"Ayo,kembalikan,kembalikan...,KEMBALIKAN ULQUIORRA!"teriak bicaranya sudah berubah,sudah seperti orang marah(memang dia marah,kan?)"Baiklah,ambil makhluk aneh itu,lepaskan aku,uhuk,ehek".Grimmjow langsung melempar Tosen tanpa pikir panjang(wih,sadiz)dan secepat mungkin masuk ke dalam mobil,dan bertanya"Ulqui,kamu tidak apa-apa?"Ia melihat Ulquiorra,diikat menggunakan rantai,dan menangis..?Ulquiorra menangis?"Grimmjow..."kata Ulquiorra Grimmjow semakin memuncak melihat keadaan Ulquiorra,'apa maksud orang itu,melakukan hal ini pada Ulqui?' tapi pasti,Ia melepas rantai yang mengikat langsung memeluk Ulqui kecil"Ulqui,kamu tidak apa-apa?"Ulquiorra baru mau menjawab,namun ucapannya terputus oleh kata-kata Grimmjow"pasti kau terluka,ya,kan Ulqui,aku janji,aku tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi"tekad Grimmjow"Nah,ayo keluar dari mobil ini"kata mereka keluar,Tosen masih disana,masih terkulai lemas."Jangan berbuat apapun pada Ulqui lagi,jika tidak,kau akan habis ditanganku"ancam Grimmjow,lalu Ia pulang dengan Ulqui dengan Skateboard dan ketenangan hati.

To

Be

Continoued

Author note:maap,ficnya masih pendek,review ya!don't blame,karena apinya saya buat untuk masak ayam bakar,lumayan hemat:REVIEW YA!


End file.
